A new life
by MistTwilight
Summary: Naruto and sakura just found sasuke, and now everyting is back to normal, but sasuke is starting to develop feelings for sakura. will sakura still accept him after all theses years read and find out. couples sasusaku naruhina shikaino and some nejiten
1. 1 Sasukes return

**This is my First fanfic, so please tell how it is, so if its bad i can change it**

**I do not own naruto **

Regular text

_**thoughts**_

_Flashbacks_

It was a dark and stormy night Naruto and sakura are coming home from a mission, when all of the sudden they saw two dark figures lying on the ground. One was breathing one was not . Naruto and sakura went to identify the two figures.

Sakura checked the one breathing. and it was no other than uchiha Sasuke. S-Sasuke Sakura stuttered. She couldn't believe before her eyes, Sasuke Uchiha of all the people was lying barely alive infront of her.

* * *

meanwhile

Naruto checked the figure that wasn't breathing. The figure was Uchiha Itachi, lying dead with a sword percing right through his heart. So Sasuke finally got what he wanted heh Said Naruto. 

So Sakura managed to heal Sasuke alittle bit, just so he can stay alive while they head toward the hidden leaf village. 

Once they arrived at the gates shizune was their to greet them, when she saw sasuke she ran to them. 

Naruto is this who i think it is said shizune. 

Yeah, we found him around the outskirts of the village said naruto. 

Oh what happened to him, he looks like a mess said shizune. Oh about that, we found him barely alive, and Itachi a few yards away with sasukes katana(sword) piercing his heart said Sakura. 

Ok we need to get him treated, so you guys go take sasuke to the hospital while I go tell lady tsunade that you have arrived with sasuke said shizune. 

Hai said naruto and sakura. 

* * *

At the hokage tower 

Lady tsunade was sitting at her desk, fast asleep when all of the sudden shizune comes running into her office yelling for her. 

Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade Shizune yelled breathing heavly. 

What is it Shizune, I'm busy Tsunade said tiredly after waking up from a long nice nap. 

Naruto and sakura are back, and they have Uchiha Sasuke with them Said Shizune. 

Whaaaatttttttttttttt! 

* * *

In Suna 

Hey Garra did you just here someone scream What Said kankaro. 

Hn no said Garra 

Hm must been my imagination said kankaro. 

* * *

Back in konoha 

Yes they just arrived, I sent them to the hospital said shizune. 

Hmm how badly were they injured said Tsunade. 

Well Naruto and Sakura just had a few scratches but nothing too serious, and well Sasuke, he looked severely injured, you might want to go check up on him said Shizune. 

Yeah I'd better do that Tsunade said. Tsunade got up from her desk, she yawned and went to go to the hospital. 

* * *

At the Hospital 

Sasuke was on the hospital been breathing through one of those breathing machine thingys. Yeah the medics cleaned all the blood off of him. Naruto and Sakura just waited by his side. 

* * *

Three Days later... 

Man will teem ever wake up said naruto. 

Naruto be patient, he's severely injured, said sakura, _**"i hope he wakes up soon, I'm tired of seeing him like this"**_

ok, hey I'm going to ichirakus wanna come said naruto. 

you go ahead, I'll catch up said sakura. 

Ok if you say so cya said naruto. 

Naruto left and sakura just waited for sasuke to wake up. 

Sasuke please wake up soon sakura said. 

A few hours later sakura was still there, but she was barely asleep in a chair. 

All of the sudden sasukes eyes starts to open. 

Hn Sasuke grunted. 

S-Sasuke your awake stuttered sakura. 

Sasuke quickly shot up. Where and I, wheres Itachi where is he Yelled sasuke. 

Your at the konoha hospital, and well Itachi you killed him said sakura. 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

**Hoped you liked my story and plz review**


	2. Authors note

**Hey guys sry for the long wait, I will update as soon as possible but I would like to thank**

**_Daisy Eclipse_ and _Tokashi spiritobi_ **

**For being nice enough to review my story**

**Emicachick54**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey guys, i finally updated, so enjoy this chapter and tell me if you like it**

**Emica**

* * *

**What happened last time**

_A few hours later sakura was still there, but she was barely asleep in a chair._

_All of the sudden sasukes eyes starts to open._

_Hn Sasuke grunted._

_S-Sasuke your awake stuttered sakura._

_Sasuke quickly shot up. Where and I, wheres Itachi where is he Yelled sasuke._

_Your at the konoha hospital, and well Itachi you killed him said sakura_

* * *

Sakuras POV

I saw him smirk, I new he was happy.

sasuke what are you gonna do now since hes dead? I asked

revive my clan, he said

That's impossible, I said

Hn maybe, he said

I got an idea how about you just start a new life, be happy, and not worry about your family cause you know that they want u to be happy, I said.

Hn, he said

Ok will you stop saying hn or else I will punch you like I did to naruto when he was being a pervert! I yelled to him

Sasuke was so confused,

Did she just yell at me, what happened to the annoying little fangirl I used to know, sasuke thought.

Ok well I got to get to work, lay down while I heal you, I said.

Sasuke did as he was told. (aww sasukes being a good boy!!)

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura healed sasuke, until all he had was little bruises all over him.

Whew that was hard work, I'm going home, you might be put to your punishment tomarrow so be ready got it sasuke, Sakura said.

Hn whatever, sasuke said

* * *

At Sakura's home

Sakura's POV

I'm finally home, I yelled.

I stripped off my clothes and took a nice how bubble bath with the lights dim and candles around me.

"Ahh this feels nice"

I finished my bath and decide to go to the kitchen and get me a cup of tea and a bag of chips.

When I was about to sit down on the couch, I got a Txt message from naruto

**(naruto bold **sakura normal)

**-Hey Sak whats up **

-just eating chips and about to go watch "catdog"

**-aw catdog's on **

Ya well I gotta go, their showing the episode were they have flees

**Yay I love that episode well see ya sak **

See ya naru

At the hospital

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Hn I wonder what everyone is like now, I mean Sakura sure has changed but what about the rest of them, I thought.

Hn well I better get some sleep, I said to myself.

* * *

The next day

Normal POV

It was a bright and warm day in Konoha, bird were chirping and people were going about their day.

Sakura was on her way to see sasuke, when she saw him on his was to what its seem to be the hokage tower

Sasuke!! Sakura yelled.

Hn, sasuke said.

What are you doing, sakura said.

The hokage wanted to see me, sasuke said

Oh ok well I'll want with you, sakura said.

Hn whatever, sasuke said.

* * *

At the hokage tower

Tsunade's POV

Knock knock knock

Come in, I yelled.

Good morning lady Tsunade, Sakura said.

Good morning Sakura, Sasuke, I said

Hn, sasuke said.

So sasuke I guess you wanna know your punishment, I said.

Yeah, sasuke said.

Ok your punishment is…..

**DUN DUN DUN to be continued….**

* * *

**I am so mean well i hope you liked it. **

**i do not own naruto or any of its characters and i do not own catdog**

**Free muffins if you review!!**


End file.
